


To Protect

by GreenhouseNurse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Lance is sad, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: Meh.





	

Your name is Lance. You come from a large family and your house is small and smells of spices and the ocean.  
There is always the sound of little. feet running through the house, and the sound of grandma singing songs from church, and mama and papa talking and laughing. You grew up in Veradera, in a house made of wood and nails and love.

Your name is Lance. You are a cargo pilot at the Garrison. Someday you'll make it past that, even if it means losing parts of yourself along the way. You have one friend here and he's kind and you would even say he could be family. But the others. They aren't as kind. And the instructors, not as forgiving.

Your name is Lance and they say you're a Fighter Pilot. The instructors don't agree. The only reason you're here is because Keith is gone. This is what you're told. What everyone is told. Fighter Pilot stopped feeling good a long time ago. You smile, you flirt, you laugh, and you lie.

Your name is Lance and you're not even a Fighter Pilot anymore. You're not a Cargo Pilot, or a Garrison student. You're protector of the universe, but you just want to be Lance. Home is billions of light-years away, and your family probably thinks your dead. You probably will be soon.

Your name is Lance and you feel as if ten thousand knives are digging in to your back. When you wake you have scars from burns and they will never fade. You can protect your friends. You can protect your family.  
Who's going to protect you?

**Author's Note:**

> Meh.


End file.
